


I Just Really Want to Be with You

by BritanniaFork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ferris Wheels, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, incredibly cliché, loving the clichés, possibly the most cliché thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritanniaFork/pseuds/BritanniaFork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck this was like every damn romance movie ever because yes, of course this would be where he realised he liked Michael J. Caboose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Really Want to Be with You

Leonard L. Church peered down at the park below, his eyes scanning over the various rides and following the trauma tower on its sudden descent as he listened to the voice of Michael J. Caboose talk about the rides, the view, how happy he was that his best friend brought him here, and anything else that popped into his mind. The scenery outside was slowly swaying as Caboose gently rocked the carriage they were seated in, the Ferris wheel turning steadily and bringing the two of them higher into the air.

A quick glance over to the easily excited blond next to him brought a fond smile to his face and Church’s mind wondered back to how he and Caboose first met. He couldn’t remember the exact age at which they met, only that they were still fairly young, but he remembered how Caboose’s eyes caught his from across the hall and then suddenly he was latched onto his side.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to begin using their last names as friendly nicknames; though it also helped with the dilemma that was popular first names. Church swore that there were five other people called Michael in their class alone.

And ever since then they were stuck. Inseparable. And despite being the oddest of pairs, they worked. They knew exactly how the other ticked; knew exactly how to calm each other down, make each other laugh, cheer each other up.

And here they were, still together after all this time.

"Church! Hey, Church!"

He turned his attention towards his friend, looking away from the window and towards Caboose, causing some of his hair to go into his eyes. Fuck, he needed a haircut soon.

"Look, look." He pointed out of the window behind him, jumping up and down a little in his seat, an action that made the carriage swing a tiny bit more. "We’re nearly at the top! You can see the entire sea from up here!" He turned back to the window, sitting so close to it that his nose was pressed against the glass.

Church huffed a breath of laughter. “That’s not the _entire_ sea, idiot.” Moving his hair from his eyes, he moved over to sit a little closer to his friend and see the view, turning to face the direction of Caboose and the window so he could look over his shoulder.

The sun was beginning to set, casting an amber glow across the sky that in turn caused the few clouds hanging in the air to faintly illuminate. The glow was reflected in the sea, the waves glittering as they lapped against the shore. The sun itself seemed to be sinking slowly into the ocean, melting into its deep blue surface.

"I like it up here. It’s pretty, isn’t it Church?" Caboose turned his head to look at his friend, and that’s when Church realised. His breath hitched and his heart stopped and _fuck_ this was like every damn romance movie ever because yes, of course this would be where he realised he liked Michael J. Caboose. Michael J. Caboose, the fucking cheerful moron who had become a huge part of his world from day one and had stayed that way ever since then.

And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t transfixed by the way his best friend looked just then; the sun brightening his face and highlighting his light ash brown hair and faint freckles with its almost golden light, the colours of the ocean and the sky bringing out the blue and brown of his eyes.

"Yes," he sighed, his eyes filling with fondness as he smiled at Caboose, "fucking beautiful."

"Yeah, the sunset is really nice isn’t it?" Caboose smiled again and Church felt adoration fill every inch of his body like it was water. He put his hands on his friend’s shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"No, no. You."

A look of confusion emerged on the other’s face. “Church, I don’t know what you mean…”

"I mean _you_ ,” he practically whispered as he moved his hands to cup Caboose’s cheeks, his thumbs moving to brush over the barely-visible freckles as he looked from his uniquely coloured eyes down to his lips and then back again before leaning in slowly, lightly bumping their noses together before softly kissing him.

And damn, Church’s entire life with this guy really was a cliché love story, but he’d be a fucking liar if he said he didn’t love it - didn’t love the way Caboose melted against him and into the kiss that he slowly began to return, didn’t love the way his hair felt like soft down as he ran his fingers through it and his lips felt like honey against his own, didn’t love every individual part of him with every fibre of his being.

Church opened his eyes, not registering that he had closed them until now, and pulled away just enough so their lips parted, watching as Caboose’s eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his instantly. He kissed the tip of his nose and moved his hands from his hair to the back of his neck, following the action by wrapping his arms around it and resting his forehead against the other’s, revelling in the sight of blue-and-brown eyes staring back into his own grey-blue ones with a look of pure admiration. His lightly freckled cheeks were dusted in a faint red blush, his lips were parted slightly and _fuck_ he really wanted to kiss him again. And again. And again and again and not stop kissing him.

"Church," Caboose was whispering now and Church felt his heart stop for just a second as his breath tickled his skin, "I liked doing that. Can we do that again? Please?"

His question was barely finished before they were kissing again as their eyes flitted shut, Caboose absently playing with Church’s coal black hair as patterns were traced onto his shoulder blades, making him hum contently and smile as the touch tickled him.

A light bite to his lip elicited a gasp from the lighter haired of the two, who responded by tightening his grip on his friend’s dark hair. Church smirked a little, biting down a little harder and evoking another, sharper gasp and a light tug on his hair. He then ran his tongue over the spot he’d just bitten before running it over Caboose’s lips, a sigh escaping both of them as he opened his mouth slightly, and then their tongues were sliding over each other. He tasted like sugar and strawberries, and the warmth that came from kissing him reminded Church of summer.

And this was how every romance movie was wrong. People would always say that moments like this would be what they wanted the last few minutes of their life to be like, but at that moment Church wanted his life to carry on forever. Because he wanted to keep feeling those hands in his hair, keep tasting Caboose on his tongue, keep being able to hold him close and never have let go. He’d happily spend eternity being able to have moments just like this one.

Eventually they broke apart, both their faces flushed and their eyes open once again. They simply smiled at each other, the realisation of what they’d done and the happiness it brought making them giddy. They both knew that their situation needed a proper discussion, but that could wait for later. Right now they each just wanted to enjoy the other’s company.

Noticing that the Ferris wheel had just about finished its descent back to the ground Church stood from the seat, offering a hand that Caboose took and pulling him up too. Their hands lingered for a few seconds, a reminder, before they let go, leaving the carriage as it finally reached the bottom.

They stepped back out into the amusement park, Church turning to ask Caboose what he wanted to go on next only to find he wasn’t there. Before he could panic, however, he felt someone jump onto his back, wrapping their arms around his neck and their legs around his waist as their giggles gave them away.

"God damn it, Caboose," he chuckled, grabbing his friend’s legs so that he wouldn’t fall from his perch on his back.

"Church! Please can you win the cuddly dog we saw earlier? Please?" The way Caboose drew out his name made him smile wider as he rolled his eyes. Damn him for being cute.

"Sure thing, buddy." He started making his way towards the place he recalled them seeing the cuddly dog, listening to the blond on his back as he talked about naming the dog Freckles and hummed to a tune that Church didn’t entirely recognise.

He stopped humming for a few seconds before resting his forehead on the back of Church’s head, his voice quiet as he spoke, “Hey Church?”

He could feel his breath on his skin again and he smiled fondly. “Yeah Caboose?”

"I like you a lot."

He felt him nuzzle into the back of his head, figuring that he was blushing as well. “I like you a lot too.”

Another moment of silence passed before he spoke again: “We’ll always be together, right?”

Church glanced up at the sky, which had by now turned a deep bronze colour, and once again thought back to how the two of them met, how long they’d been together, and how they’d both inevitably realised how much the other meant to them - and how much they meant to the other in turn.

"Yep. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://britanniafork.tumblr.com/post/96794247555/churboose-au-where-church-and-caboose-go-to-an  
> The title comes from the song Waste by Foster The People, simply because I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing and it's fairly fitting.


End file.
